my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trixie
Trixie Lulamoon (ang. Trick - Sztuczka, Moon - Księżyc, także Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie) - jednorożec, iluzjonistka, była pracownica kamieniołomu, antagonistka bez przyjaciół. Trixie, jest iluzjonistką z odcinka Chwalipięta, która jeździ po Equestrii i daje pokazy, a zarazem uważa się za najbardziej utalentowanego jednorożca w całym państwie, co stało się jej zgubą. Mści się na Twilight, za upokorzenie w odcinku Pojedynek na czary. Pochodzenie postaci i inspiracje Lauren Faust oznajmiła kiedyś, że w odcinku Chwalipięta miał pojawić się zbyt pewny siebie jednorożec, pierwotnie zaprojektowany jako ogier. To scenarzysta Chris Savino odpowiada za pojawienie się w odcinku klaczy oraz za jej nawyk mówienia w trzeciej osobie[http://comments.deviantart.com/1/255836094/2171707113 Lauren Faust na dA - Coś o Trixie]. Przed premierą sezonu drugiego, Jayson Thiessen uznał, że widzi w Trixie potencjał, do pojawienia się w przyszłych odcinkachJayson Thiessen, Q&A na reddit. Trixie jest jednym z niewielu kucyków, wliczając w to Big Macintosha, Księżycową Czarownicę, Babcię Smith, Snipsa i Snailsa, Joego, Księcia Blueblooda oraz Braci Flim Flam, które mają pojedyncze odblaski w oku, w czasie gdy większość kucyków ma ich dwa, a źrebaki trzy. Życiorys Życie na scenie Trixie, odkąd wiemy jeździ po Equestrii dając swoje pokazy. Objechała prawie całe państwo, łącznie z Ponyville. Kucyki, były zawsze pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, zapewne z tegoż to powodu, nazwała samą siebie Wielką i Wszechmocną Trixie. Prawdopodobnie, również to dzięki swoim pokazom, zmieniła się i stała się kłamcą oraz chwalipiętą. Pokaz umiejętności w Ponyville [[Plik:201px-Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06-1-.png|thumb|Jeden ze wspaniałych pokazów Trixie.]] Jednym z miast, w których Trixie miała dawać pokaz, było Ponyville. Przyjechała, więc do miasteczka, reklamując siebie i informując, iż da pokaz. Od razu znalazła sobie dwóch sojuszników, których traktowała jak niewolników: Snips'a i Snails'a. Wieści, dzięki obu jednorożcom, rozniosły się. Gdy nadszedł czas pokazu, możemy zauważyć jak Trixie prezentuje swoją teatralną osobowość, mówi bowiem dramatycznie w trzeciej osobie, a dla zwieńczenia wszystkiego, wystrzeliwuje barwne fajerwerki. Robi podczas niego niezwykłe sztuczki, które potrafi każdy uzdolniony jednorożec: "wyłania się" z kolorowego dymu, wyczarowuje kwiaty. Podczas pokazu, stwierdziła, iż jest najpotężniejsza, ponieważ to ona pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, i uratowała Hoofington. thumb|Trixie upokarza Applejack. Publiczność jest zachwycona, jednak Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Rarity, nadal nie wierzą w wyjątkowość Trixie. Jednorożec zauważa to, i pyta, czy kucyki będą chciały się z nią pojedynkować. Nikt nie jest chętny, dlatego Trixie postanawia sama wybrać sobie ofiarę. Wybór pada na Twilight, ostatecznie jednak to Applejack pokazuje swoje umiejętności. Ziemski kucyk włącza muzykę banjo, i wykonuje różne sztuczki lassem, na co publiczność radośnie odpowiada okrzykami. W odpowiedzi, Trixie używa czarów, i związuje kopyta Applejack lassem oraz dodatkowo wkłada jej do pyszczka jabłko. Wszyscy są zachwyceni talentem jednorożca. W tej chwili, Rainbow nie wytrzymuje i mówi, że ma swoje talenty, których Trixie nie pobije. Jednak, i na to jednorożec znajduje radę. Magią, sprawia, iż Rainbow przestaje być dla niej zagrożeniem. Ostatnią kandydatką jest Rarity, która prezentuje swoje umiejętności krawieckie. Trixie, bezlitośnie zmienia kolor grzywy Rarity na zielony i targa jej włosy. Klacz, z płaczem wybiega ze sceny. Trixie, woła na scenę Twilight, która niestety ucieka. Wtedy wszyscy są zgodni - Trixie jest najzdolniejszym jednorożcem w Equestrii. thumb|Snip's i Snail's usługują Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie. Po pokazie, Trixie siedzi przed lustrem i z zadowoleniem spogląda na nie. Nagle, podchodzą do niej Snips i Snails, którzy podają jej koktajl, i proszą o opowiedzenie historii, jak to Wielka i Wszechmocna pokonała Niedźwiedzicę. Niestety, Trixie odsyła ich z kwitkiem, mówiąc, iż jest zmęczona pokazem, oraz, żeby przyszli rano. Przyjaciele, spotykają na drodze Spike'a, który nieumyślnie podsuwa im pomysł, sprowadzenia Niedźwiedzicy do Ponyville. Snips i Snails od razu, biorą się do pracy. thumb|Mała Niedźwiedzica - wyzwanie dla Trixie. Przyjaciele, sprowadzają do miasta Małą Niedźwiedzicę. Pukają do swojej mentorki i błagają, by im pomogła. Ostatecznie, jednorożec się zgadza i wychodzi. W tym samym czasie, Spike, sprowadza Twilight Sparkle. Snips i Snails, bezkresnie wierzą Trixie na słowo, i proszą, by rozgoniła Niedźwiedzicę. Trixie nie może wydobyć z siebie słowa, kiedy widzi prawdziwą Niedźwiedzicę. Krzyczy na przyjaciół, ale postanawia podjąć się wyzwania. Używa zaklęć, które niestety nie działają na "misia", a w końcu, przyznaje się, że wymyśliła historyjkę o uratowaniu miasteczka. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni. Niestety, przyznanie się do kłamstwa, nie likwiduje "problemu". Szczęśliwym trafem, Twilight Sparkle ratuje Ponyville przed atakiem Niedźwiadka, usypiając go kołysanką i butelką mleka. Następnie odnosi go do lasu. Wszystkie przyjaciółki jej gratulują, a Trixie, wyznaje, że nie potrafi pokonać Niedźwiedziątka, ale za to robi najlepsze pokazy. Rainbow Dash, chce ją pogonić, ale Twilight odpowiada, że Trixie sama powinna zrozumieć swój błąd. Zemsta thumb|Trixie w sklepie z antykami. Na początku, możemy zauważyć Trixie, w sklepie z antykami. Jest ubrana w czarną pelerynę, a sprzedawca, nazywa ją przybyszem i pyta, co sprowadza ją do sklepu. Klacz, pokazuje mu Amulet Alikrona. Sklepikarz mówi jej, że owy Amulet jest bardzo stary i ma potężną moc. Na początku, nie chce go sprzedać, kiedy jednak jednorożec wyjmuje sakwę z pieniędzmi, chętnie to robi. Jednorożec ogląda Amulet przez szybkę i zadowolony z siebie, uśmiecha się. thumb|Trixie wróciła po zemstę. Następna scena przedstawia Trixie w Ponyville, która wyczarowuje Rarity sukienkę. Klacz zaczyna krzyczeć, że ten odcień brązu, pasuje tylko do dodatków. Pinkie sugeruje, że trzeba ją przebrać w kojący różowy strój. Na miejscu pojawia się Twilight Sparkle. Klacz, razem ze swoim asystentem jest bardzo zdziwiona powortem antagonistki. Rainbow odkrzykuje, To jest ta twoja wielka moc?, a Trixie w odsieczy powiększa jej skrzydło do niebywałych rozmiarów. Snips i Snail's śmieją się z Rainbow, i mówią, że to jest zaklęcie z prawdziwego zdarzenia, na co Trixie krzyczy, by byli cicho. Następnie używa czaru, by złączyć rogi przyjaciół-jednorożców, którzy nie wiedząc co się dzieje, krzyczą na siebie. Jednorożec proponuje Twilight pojedynek. Oczywiście, przeciwniczka Wielkiej i Wszechmocnej się nie zgadza, na co Trixie odpowiada, iż będzie rzucać czary, dopóki Twilight się nie zgodzi. Przeciwnicza Trixie pyta, dlaczego to robi. Na to, Trixie odpowiada wyczarowując tablicę i opisując swoje przeżycia: po upokorzeniu z Chwalipięty, Trixie straciła swoją sławę, wszyscy się z niej śmiali. Żeby przeżyć, i zarobić pieniądze, musiała pracować w kamieniołomie, prowadzonym przez rodziców Pinkie. Na to, Pie odpowiada, iż ma szczęście, że chcieli ją w kamieniołomach. W odsieczy, jednorożec zabiera Pinkie pyszczek i wrzuca go do śmietnika. Następnie, mówi do Sparkle, że będzie rzucać czary, dopóki Twilight się nie zgodzi na pojedynek. Po kilku czarach, Sparkle mięknie. Potem, Lulamoon, przedstawia regulamin: kto wygra zostaje w Ponyville, a przegrany nie ma prawa stawić w nim kopytka. thumb|Jednorożec, rzuca szarlotkami w Twilight. Pierwszym zaklęciem jest zrzucenie jabłek z wózka. Twilight podnosi wózek i układa jabłka. Potem, Trixie rzuca w Sparkle szarlotkami, na co Twi wyczarowuje Parasprite, które jedzą szarlotki i znikają. Następnie Trixie zrzuca górę śniegu na Twi. Sparkle, ociepla śnieg i wyczarowuje rywalce wąsy. Trixie wyczarowuje nożyczki i obcina wąsy. Nagle - ku zdziwieniu kucyków rzuca czar wieku na Snips'a i Snails'a. Twilight bardzo stara się rzucić zaklęcie, jednak jej moc słabnie. Trixie, odpowiada, że według umowy, Twilight Sparkle opuszcza Ponyville na zawsze. thumb|Jednorożec wyrzuca Twi z Ponyville. Przyjaciółki bronią Twilight, jednak Trixie używa zaklęcia, by wyrzucić ją z Ponyville. Wszyscy biegną ją uratować, jednak Trixie opuszcza kopułę, która odłącza przyjaciółki od Twilight Sparkle. Spike "rozkleja się" na szybie, i pyta zdesperowany Twilight?! Fioletowy jednorożec prosi, by się pilnowali i strzegli Trixie, ponieważ widzi w niej coś dziwnego. W owej chwili, Trixie z radością świętuje swój triumf i udaną zemstę. Twilight, postanawia, że będzie pobierać nauki u Zecory, która twierdzi, że Trixie Zecorze dorównać nie może. thumb|Applejack "ukarana" przez władczynię miasteczka. W następnej scenie, widać zrujnowane Ponyville, którym komenderuje wybredna Trixie. Później mamy zbliżenie na przyjaciółki Twilight i resztę kucyków z miasteczka. Applejack ma za zadanie ugniatać jabłka na sok jabłkowy. Oczywiście, protestuje, na co Trixie za pomocą Amuletu wyczarowuje piórka, i łaskocze ziemskiego kucyka, dopóki nie usłyszy od niego Zgoda! Potem wrzuca klacz do kosza. Następnie, widzimy, że Pinkie nie tańczy, chociaż Trixie, wydała jej takie polecenie. W odsieczy, Wielka i Wszechmocna rzuca na nią zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Pinkie Pie tańczy, nie panując nad własnym ciałem. Potem, widzimy Rarity, która szyje materiał z wizerunkiem jednorożca. Przez przypadek ukłuła się w kopytko. Biały jednorożec mówi, że tak być nie może, a Trixie za niedługo zrujnuje Ponyville. Potem widzimy lekcję Twilight Sparkle, pobieraną u Zecory. W głowie jednorożca, ciągle brzmią słowa konkurentki: Trixie jest jednorożcem najwyższego rzędu! Przyjaciółki postanawiają poszukać źródła mocy, jednorożca. Biegną do biblioteki Twilight Sparkle. W jednej z ksiąg, dowiadują się, że Trixie ma na sobie Amulet Alikrona. Postanawiają, opowiedzieć o tym swojej przyjaciółce. W końcu, wpadają na pomysł. Fluttershy przebiera się na brązowo, i wchodzi do konara drzewa. W tym czasie, Trixie jedzie na wielkim rydwanie bez kół, który wiozą Snip's i Snail's. Przyjaciele pytają, czy nie będzie im łatwiej, jeżeli będą mieli koła, jednak jednorożec odpowiada, że nie wierzy w koła. Potem mówi, że musi ukarać kucyka, który naruszył pole siłowe. Kiedy dojeżdża na miejsce, okazuje się, iż to bobry chcą przejść na drugą stronę. Zdesperowana Trixie podnosi pole siłowe. Później, widzimy, jak Fluttershy odwiedza Twilight i Zecorę, oraz tłumaczy im, że Trixie używa Amuletu Alikorna. Twilight wpada na pomysł jak pokonać Trixie, i wciela swój plan w życie. thumb|Drugi pojedynek - Trixe vs. Twilight Sparkle. Trixie znowu czuje, że ktoś naruszył pole siłowe. Sądzi, że to fałszywy alarm, jednak na miejscu spotyka Twilight Sparkle. Fioletowa klacz mówi, że Trixie oszukiwała, używając Amuletu. Potem, mówi, że wyzywa ją na drugi pojedynek. Początkowo jednorożec się nie zgadza, jednak wkrótce zmienia zdanie. Następnie, widać scenę w Ponyville - jednorożce są gotowe do pojedynku. Twilight ma na sobie Amulet Zecory, a Trixie Amulet Alikorna. Trixie postanawia użyć czaru wieku, na Snips'ie i Snails'ie. Jak mówi, tak robi. Twilight, bierze za pomocnice Rarity i Applejack. Zamienia Rarity w małą klaczkę, a Applejack w starą, pomarszczoną jak śliwka babunię. Potem klonuje Rainbow Dash. Trixie, jest bardzo zdziwiona postępami Twilight Sparkle. Następnie, "czaruje" Pinkie Pie, a klacz zaczyna grać na dziesięciu instrumentach. Ostatnim czarem, jest zamienienie Applejack w ogiera. W tej chwili Trixie nie wytrzymuje i odbiera Amulet Twi, zdejmując stary. Jedna z duplikacji Rainbow, odbiera jej amulet. Zadowolona krzyczy, że jest NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZYM JEDNOROŻCEM W CAŁEJ EQUESTRII, oraz, że wróciła SILNIEJSZA NIŻ KIEDYKOLWIEK. Klacz rzuca zaklęcie tortur na Rainbow Dash. Ta, śmieje się, mówiąc, że zaklęcie, którego używa ją łaskocze. Jednorożec jest bardzo zaskoczony. Twilight tłumaczy, że to dzięki Magii Przyjaźni "używała" zaklęć, a kamień, który ma na sobie, pochodzi z ogródka Zecory. Okazało się, że był to zwykły podstęp. thumb|Trixie, prosi o wybaczenie. Później, widzimy Trixie na pokazie. Prosi wtedy Twilight o wybaczenie, oraz mówi, że naprawdę, źle ich traktowała, kiedy miała na sobie Amulet Alikrona. Robi słodką minkę i otrzymuje wybaczenie. Pyta również, czy rola Wielkiej i Skruszonej Trixie, nie jest najlepsza w Equestrii. Potem, odchodzi, i biegnie, potykając się o kamień. Wygląd right|230px Trixie jest jednorożcem średniej wielkości (jak na przykład Rarity), o sierści w kolorze błękitnym, przypominającym odcień nieba. Grzywa i ogon iluzjonistki ma dwa odcienie barwy niebieskiej. Znaczek kucyka przedstawia różdżkę z rdzeniem w kształcie gwiazdy i magiczny, błękitny pył ukształtowany w księżyc. Oczy kucyka mają kolor ciemnofioletowy. Klacz na występach nosi jasnofioletową pelerynę i kapelusz, ozdobione jasnoniebieskimi i bladożółtymi gwiazdkami. W następnym wystąpieniu, ma na sobie szary płaszcz o tej samej budowie co ten fioletowy i nosi Amulet Alicorna. Z powodu używania mocy Amuletu, barwa oczu Trixie z fioletowej, zmienia się na czerwoną. To samo dzieje się z barwą jej aury - zmienia się z jasnoróżowej na rażąco czerwoną. Charakter Kłamliwość thumb|Rzekome pokonanie Niedźwiedzicy. Trixie jest osobą bardzo kłamliwą, która potrafi przekonać każdego, jaka "jest potężna". Przykładowo, w odcinku Chwalipięta, okłamała mieszkańców Ponyville, mówiąc, iż pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę i uratowała Hoofington. Oczywiście wszyscy jej uwierzyli, tylko nie Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Spike. Żeby przekonać się, czy Trixie jest naprawdę potężna, posunęli się do drobnego pojedynku, który dzięki podstawowym zaklęciom wygrała Trixie. Pokora thumb|Wielka i Skruszona Trixie. W chwili, kiedy Trixie dowiaduje się, że coś źle zrobiła, potrafi zrozumieć swój błąd i go naprawić, prosząc o wybaczenie. W odcinku Pojedynek na czary, bezlitośnie traktowała mieszkańców Ponyville, mając na sobie potężny Amulet Alikorna. Kiedy dowiedziała się, jakie szkody wyrządziła i jak potraktowała Twilight Sparkle, przyszła na występ swojej przeciwniczki i błagała ją o wybaczenie. Niestety, jej nawyk mówienia o sobie w trzeciej osobie, stał się pewnego rodzaju jej nieodłącznym elementem, dlatego Trixie tylko kiedy musi kogoś prosić o wybazenie, zrzuca postawę "Wielkiej Persony", i mówi o sobie w pierwszej osobie. Nieskromność thumb|Jednorożec na jednym ze swoich występów. Trixie jest nieskromna, często siebie wywyższa, i dopisuje sobie rzeczy, których nie dokonała. Uważa siebie za największy talent Equestrii, i potrafi posunąć się rzeczy nieoczekiwanych, byleby oczyścić swój tytuł z zarzutów. Jej nieskromność, widzimy już w Chwalipięcie, kiedy zapraszała na występ mieszkańców słowami: Zapraszam wszystkich! Śmiało! Za chwilę będziecie świadkami osłupiającego występu wspaniałej i wszechmocnej Trixie! Nawet podczas występów, nie stroni od pochwał dla samej siebie, a dla zwieńczenia efektów, mówi w trzeciej osobie, co daje jej stu procentową gwarancję, że kucyki uwierzą, iż jest naprawdę Wielka i Wszechmocna. Pycha thumb|Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie. Trixie, jako iluzjonistka, ma bardzo duże ego i wysokie poczucie własnej wartości. Wie, że wszyscy wierzą, iż jest naprawdę Wszechmocna. Lubi być w centrum uwagi, kocha wiwaty i głośne okrzyki, a nawet oklaski. Zachowuje się bardzo pysznie, jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem skromnej Twilight Sparkle. W Chwalipięcie podczas występów, można było zauważyć wysoką pewność siebie kucyka oraz całkowity brak stresu. Kiedy jej występ przerywa Rainbow Dash, jednorożec się denerwuje, ale szybko w jej głowie powstaje pomysł, by wezwać kucyki na pojedynek. Umiejętności Magia thumb|Trixie używa magii, by uczesać swoją grzywę. Trixie posiada standardowy zakres umiejętności, tak jak większość jednorożców. Aura pochodząca od rogu iluzjonistki, ma delikatny, liliowy kolor. Przez jakiś czas, potrafiła używać najtrudniejszych zaklęć, takich jak zaklęcie wieku, dzięki Amuletowi Alikorna. Pierwszy raz, użyła zaklęcia w odcinku Chwalipięta, na swoim występie, oraz po nim, używają telekinezy, by podnieść szczotkę i czesać swoje włosy. Chwilę potem, przyszli Snips i Snails, niosąc Trixie napój, który uniosła za pomocą telekinezy, tak jak wcześniej. Następnie, nie widzimy Trixie przez resztę sezonu pierwszego i całego drugiego, aż w końcu możemy ją zobaczyć w Pojedynku na czary, gdy przybywa do Ponyville z nowym nabytkiem - Amuletem Alikorna. Amulet, jest najsilniejszym znanym Amuletem w całej Equestrii. Pozwala na rzucanie skomplikowanych zaklęć, takich jak zaklęcie wieku z łatwością''Pojedynek na czary'', Trixie: Może zaczniemy od prostego czaru wieku?. Niestety, im dłużej nosi się Amulet, tym bardziej zatruwa on umysł jego właściciela. Trixie używała Amuletu, na pojedynku z Twilight Sparkle, jak i terroryzując miasteczko, po odejściu Twilight. Warto zauważyć, że podczas używania Amuletu Alikorna, aura rogu Trixie, zmienia swój kolor na jaskrawo czerwony. Frekwencja Trixie w "Chwalipięcie".|thumb|150px Trixie występuje w odcinku Chwalipięta, kiedy przyjeżdża do Ponyville, i daje w miasteczku pokaz. Chwali się niezwykłymi osiągnięciami i szeroką wiedzą magiczną. W rzeczywistości, okazuje się być jedynie kłamcą i chwalipiętą. Po upokorzeniu związanym z rzekomym pokonaniem Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, ucieka zażenowana z Ponyville, i nie występuje więcej w pierwszym sezonie ani w całym drugim. Powrót Trixie z odcinka "Pojedynek na czary".|thumb|150px Następnie widzimy nową, potężniejszą Trixie w odcinku Pojedynek na czary, kiedy przybywa do Ponyville by zemścić się na Twilight Sparkle. Klacz, ma na sobie Amulet Alikorna, przez co posiada zdecydowaną przewagę. Wygrywa pojedynek i usuwa Twilight z miasteczka. Sparkle proponuje jej drugi pojedynek, który wygrywa liliowy jednorożec. Trixie, ostatecznie przeprasza za swoje przewinienia, i nie pojawia się w następnych odcinkach. Zabawki Mała zabawka Trixie, nazwana Lulamoon w Europie a w Stanach Trixie Lulamoon, znajduje się w czwartej fali mystery packs, a do jej wykonania, użyto modelu jednej z głównych bohaterek - Rarity. Zabawki - ta z Europy i ze Stanów, różnią się od siebie, choćby opisami. Europejska wersja mówi, że Trixie ma swoją ulubioną gwiazdę, a ta ze Stanów, iż Trixie jest dobra w magicznych sztuczkach. Następnie, Trixie doczekuje się kolejnej zabawki, tzw. Kucyka do czesania ''z serii ''Ślub w Canterlocie. W tej wersji, klacz ma długą grzywę i ogon, służące do czesania. Do zestawu, dołączony jest grzebień i opakowanie do prezentu. Według opisu na pudełku Trixie jest dobra w sztuczkach, ale czasami lubi pokazywać za dużo. Później, jednorożec doczekuje się kolejnej zabawki - mini figurki, również w modelu Rarity, znajdującej się w piątej fali blindbagów. Figurka ta, nie jest przeźroczysta, ani błyszcząca, tak jak ta z czwartej fali. Europejska karta kolekcjonerska podaje opis: Trixie lubi się popisywać!, natomiast amerykańska, stosuje ten sam opis, co poprzednio. Ostatnia zabawka, pojawiła się w szóstej fali, jednak do jej wykonania użyto modelu innej postaci - jednorożca Twilight Sparkle. Figurka nie jest błyszcząca, ani przeźroczysta. Trixie Zabawka.jpg|Zabawka Trixie o modelu Rarity z piątej fali blindbagów. Trixie Zabawka2.jpg|Następna zabawka jednorożca - tzw. kucyk do czesania. Trixie Zabawka3.jpg|Figurka korzystająca z modelu Twilight Sparkle. TrixieZabawka4.png|Kryształowa figurka Trixie, nazwana Lulamoon. Ciekawostki *Trixie ma jeden odblask w oku, podobnie jak Księżycowa Wiedźma, Bracia Flim Flam, Snips '''i Snails''' *Róg antagonistki jest bardziej okrągły niż ten u przeciętnych jednorożców. *Klacz posiadała Amulet Alikorna. *Według pierwowzoru, jednorożec miał być płci męskiej. *Trixie, naprawdę nazywa się Trixie Lulamoon. *Uważa się za najlepszą. Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze